


If You Want to Go to Heaven You Should Fuck Me Tonight

by iwannafucktheguitarist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, sub!Michael, transgender original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafucktheguitarist/pseuds/iwannafucktheguitarist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so basically the main character is a trans guy and he and michael are roommates. so much sexual tension omg culminating in 3000 words of smut and a fluffy morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want to Go to Heaven You Should Fuck Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> of so first of all i need to announce that my tumblr has been deleted for unknown reasons; i've emailed support and am waiting for them to contact me, so hopefully i'll get it back, so for now i am tumblr-less. which sucks balls
> 
> anyway, this fic is something i've been working on for a while now and i finally finished it last night, so here it is!

Kyle walks down the hallway of the dorm with a suitcase rolling behind him and a box held precariously in one hand, checking the door numbers to find his room. He’s terrified right now. There are the normal concerns about his new roommate: what if he doesn’t like the same music, what if he smells, what if he’s annoying, what if he uses Kyle’s body wash or shampoo without permission (though Kyle’s quite grateful that his dorm room has a bathroom in it), what if he brings girls over and kicks Kyle out…Yeah all of those scenarios could make for a miserable freshman year.

But then there are concerns specific to Kyle’s own situation. He swallows nervously as he imagines what could go wrong because he’s trans. Fuck, he hasn’t had top surgery so his roommate is guaranteed to see his chest at some point. What if his roommate believes he’s a girl? And then, of course, on top of being trans, he also has to be gay.  _ Fuck my life _ , he thinks, seriously considering just turning around and driving the two hours home from the university.

Before he’s completely prepared himself, room 205 comes into view and he takes a deep breath, knocking then opening the door. He’s the first to arrive, thank god. He puts his Star Wars sheets on his bed (yes, he knows he’s a grown man but he’ll be damned if he has to act like one), and arranges his TARDIS and R2-D2 pillows as well as his regular pillow at the end of the bed against the outside wall. Then he puts up some band posters, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots, and a few other “emo” bands. As well as a Marvel Comics poster. He fills the bookshelf on his side of the room with his books, reserving the top shelf for his Harry Potter books. He places his two-foot-tall statue of Captain America on his desk, along with a pink desk lamp.

He’s set up his laptop and wireless printer and is putting away his clothes when he hears the door open. He looks up to see probably the hottest guy he’s ever seen in his life entering the room, trying to carry probably everything he owns into the room, including a guitar case, which...okay, fuck, Kyle is so fucked, he’s always had a weakness for guitarists.

The guy finally plops all his stuff onto his bed and Kyle gets a good look at him. He’s tall, is the first thing Kyle notices. Like, six feet tall at least. His hair is dyed bright red, and he has an eyebrow piercing right above a pair of gorgeous green eyes. He’s wearing an All Time Low T-shirt, so it looks like the music taste thing is good. “Hi. I’m Michael. You’re Kyle, right?” he asks, sitting down on his bed next to the pile of stuff.

Holy shit, he’s Australian, is Kyle’s next thought. The thought immediately following that is  _ Please be gay _ . “Uh, yeah,” Kyle says, his hand on the back of his neck, an awkward grin on his face. “Hi. You can go ahead and get your stuff put away; I hope it’s okay that I chose this side of the room.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Michael says, and Kyle looks away and busies himself on his laptop, hoping to let Michael settle in before having the awkward coming out as trans conversation that’s necessary.

After scrolling through Tumblr for several minutes, Kyle puts his laptop away with a sigh. There’s nothing interesting on the internet right now. “Can I put some music on?” Kyle asks, gesturing to the Bluetooth speaker on his desk.

“Sure,” Michael shrugs.

Kyle scrolls through his music library and decides on a classic: Welcome to the Black Parade. As soon as Michael hears the first note he turns around and looks at Kyle with a grin on his face. Kyle grins broadly at Michael and then his breathing basically stops when Michael starts singing along. He can sing, too? Dammit, this guy is perfect.

 

A few hours later, after Michael’s things are all put away, Kyle’s lying on his bed sideways, his head dangling off the edge and legs propped against the wall. Michael’s lying on his bed, doing something on his phone. Kyle decides he’d better go ahead and tell Michael that he’s trans, and prays that it’ll go okay. He clears his throat. “Hey, uh, Michael,” Kyle says, still lying on his bed upside-down.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, there’s something I need to tell you, and like...I don’t want you to find out by accident, so uh…” Kyle takes a deep breath. “I’m trans. Like, I was born a girl. I’m on testosterone so my voice is deeper than it was before, but I haven’t had any surgeries or anything, so I kinda still have boobs, and I didn’t want you to find out by like walking in on me changing my shirt or something, and I’ve got chest binders that I wear to help with it, but I just wanted to let you know that and...yeah,” Kyle says quickly.

Michael looks at him for a little bit. “Okaaay...so like, you used to be a girl? That’s kinda cool. So...do you, like, have a vagina and everything?”

“Oh my god,” Kyle says, and he can feel the blush on his face. “Uh...okay, for future reference, that’s not really something you ask someone when they tell you they’re trans. But, uh...yeah, I do. And I really don’t like it. I want to get surgery sometime. But I’m like not entirely sure I want to get rid of it either? Like, I want a real dick because like it feels wrong to have to sit to pee and stuff, but at the same time I don’t wanna get rid of my vagina because of...uh...sex. But because I’ve been on T for like two years, my, uh, well I call it my dick but it’s technically a clit, is about two inches hard, so like I could technically probably manage to fuck somebody; it’s just tiny.” Kyle thinks he’s probably the color of a fucking tomato right now.

“Dude, your face is the color of my hair right now,” Michael tells him, laughing.

“Yeah, it probably is,” Kyle says quietly, shifting around so he’s sitting on his bed. “Any other invasive questions?” Kyle’s only half-joking, really. He actually loves giving people too much information and seeing their reactions.

“Not really,” Michael says, shrugging.

 

It’s the second week of classes, and Kyle’s crush on Michael is getting out of hand, honestly. Especially when Michael walks out of the shared bathroom after a shower in nothing but a towel, water dripping from his bright hair.

Kyle’s just lying on his bed in his pajamas (he doesn’t have class today), reading a Deadpool comic, and he looks up and he’s face-to-face with Michael’s hips, the towel dangerously low, a light smattering of blonde pubic hair peeking out. It takes pretty much every bit of self-control Kyle has not to moan. Michael then proceeds to turn around and get his clothes for the day and dress as if nothing had happened. Kyle is seriously wondering what he did to deserve being teased like this when Michael bends over and he’s met with the sight of Michael’s perfect bare ass. Right now is one of the rare moments Kyle is glad to be trans because if he was cis his boner would be a lot more noticeable right now.

Michael finally gets dressed and leaves for his 2 PM English class (he always complains to Kyle about how a music major shouldn’t have to take English), and as soon as he leaves, Kyle gets himself off to thoughts of Michael’s perfect ass and what it’d feel like to fuck him. He feels guilty about it; he usually does whenever he masturbates over someone he knows.

 

When Michael gets back from class, he sets his backpack down on his desk forcefully. Kyle looks up from his laptop where he’s on tumblr. “Bad day?” Kyle asks casually.

Michael looks at him. “Professor Mackey says that my creative writing assignment is, and I quote, ‘A horrendous affront to the genres of science fiction and romance, and no, Mr. Clifford, I will not consider raising your grade, so just shut your mouth and sit down.’”

“What’d you write?” Kyle asks curiously, chuckling a bit.

“Star Wars fanfic,” Michael mumbles.

Kyle busts out laughing. “Oh, my god, I’m sorry but that is just great. Han and Luke?”

Michael nods, looking up at Kyle and smiling. Kyle smiles back at him. “Yeah. Apparently it’s an absolute perversion of an already terrible series of films and if this was high school I’d have a detention.”

“Can I read it?” Kyle asks shyly, not wanting to embarrass Michael but seriously interested in what he could be writing about Han Solo and Luke Skywalker.

“I guess,” Michael says, shrugging.

Kyle reads through the fanfic that is honestly really good, and smiles at the fluffy moments and admires how he fit the storyline of the fic within canon. “I have no idea why this didn’t get an A+,” Kyle says honestly. “I love reading about gays in space.”

Kyle watches as Michael starts laughing loudly, head thrown back, and now really isn’t the time to be thinking about Michael’s neck and how it’d look covered in lovebites. “You said that so casually, oh my god,” Michael says in between laughs. “‘I love reading about gays in space.’ Wow.”

“Isn’t that what both Star Wars and Star Trek are essentially about about? Then again, I find a way to make anything gay, so maybe I’m not the best judge.”

“So are you gay then?” Michael asks.

Kyle almost laughs at that. They’ve been roommates for two and a half weeks, and neither of them knows the other’s sexual orientation. “Uh, yeah. I’m full homo, bro.”

Michael laughs. “I’m bi.”

“Have you ever used the whole ‘No homo, full bi’ thing on anyone?” Kyle asks.

“No,” Michael says. “I’ve never been in a position to say no homo, actually. No friends. Therefore no annoying straight dudebros.”

Kyle looks at him for a bit. No friends. Michael just said that so casually, like he just has accepted that he’ll never have friends. “I’m your friend, right?” Kyle asks.

“Yeah, if you really want to be friends with a loser like me.”

“You are definitely not a loser,” Kyle says, wondering how Michael can think that of himself.

 

It’s the week before fall break, and Kyle’s going back to his and Michael’s room after his fucking Calculus professor didn’t show up. Kyle had gone to class and found a note on the door and several other disgruntled students, and had to walk across campus in the rain, cursing his professor.

He’s soaked to the bone as he opens the door to his room, looking forward to a hot shower. Unfortunately, Michael’s already in there. So Kyle strips out of his wet clothes and is standing there naked, looking for something dry to put on.

Kyle’s not sure who’s more surprised when Michael steps out of the bathroom. Naked. “Aren’t you supposed to be in your ridiculously advanced maths class?” Michael asks him after a few seconds of both of them staring at each other.

Kyle’s trying really hard not to stare at Michael’s body. Especially his lower half. Because even though Michael knows he’s gay, he really doesn’t want to be caught practically drooling over Michael. But his body is reacting anyway, and he really hopes Michael doesn’t notice he’s hard. It’s not really noticeable unless you look for it, though. So hopefully he hasn’t seen. “Yeah. But the professor was a dick and decided he’d alert us that class is cancelled via a note on the fucking classroom door. So I walked across campus and back in the fucking downpour outside and I was soaking wet so I took off all my wet clothes and was about to get dressed when you walked in, so I’m gonna go take a warm shower and forget this ever happened.”

“Okay. I’m gonna just put some pajamas on and watch a movie online or something,” Michael mutters, obviously trying not to look at Kyle’s body.

Kyle honestly does try to forget what just happened. But the picture of Michael’s naked body keeps popping into his head, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his life. So he gives in to the inevitable. He reaches down between his legs, fingers brushing his hard cock as he gathers the wetness that’s practically dripping from his cunt and strokes himself. He has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He struggles to keep quiet, thoughts of Michael hearing him and coming in to help him, Michael on his knees, pretty full pink lips around his cock...Kyle comes, trying to be as quiet as possible, quickly wetting a washcloth and cleaning up the slick that’s dripping down his thighs.

Kyle washes his hair and body, wrapping himself in a towel and exiting the bathroom, putting on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and curling up on his bed with his phone, playing Robot Unicorn Attack 2.

 

“What are you reading?” Michael asks Kyle one night when Kyle’s curled up on his bed, reading fanfic on his phone.

“You don’t want to know,” Kyle says honestly. Because, really, how can he tell Michael that he’s reading an extremely kinky smut fanfic about Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth?

“Yeah I do. C’mon, tell me. Nothing will shock me,” Michael says, sounding so confident that Kyle decides to just hand him his phone. Michael looks at the phone, then back at Kyle, a couple times, and then all he says is, “Daddy kink, huh?” He smirks at Kyle.

Kyle doesn’t think he’s ever been this embarrassed in his life. He grabs his phone from Michael’s hands and closes the browser app, locking his phone and putting it under his pillow. His crush just found out about his biggest kink. And now Michael’s gonna think he’s a freak, just like his best friend back home does, and now Kyle’s crying, and he knows that he’s overreacting, but he can’t help it because he’s probably just made Michael think he’s gross now.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Michael says, and Kyle feels the bed dip next to him and Michael’s arms wrap around him. “I promise I don’t think you’re a freak or anything. I like it too, actually. It’s hot. So are you a dom or a sub then?”

Kyle wipes his eyes and looks at Michael. Michael’s not grossed out by him. He smiles in relief. “Uh, a dom,” he says quietly.

“I’m a sub,” Michael says. “Why did you cry?”

“Because a lot of the people I know back home don’t understand it. My best friend calls her actual father daddy, so she thinks it’s like an incest thing. Other people just think it’s gross. I dunno; no one that I know in person has ever been cool with it. Even people I slept with thought it was weird, so no one actually ever called me daddy.”

“I don’t think you’re gross. Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah.”

 

“So my mythology teacher told us to say Oedipus instead of motherfucker,” Michael says as he enters the room. Kyle’s lying upside-down on his bed reading a Spiderman comic.

“Really? Why? Like, I know the whole story of Oedipus but...like she wants you to say it in everyday life?” Kyle asks, bewildered. Honestly, what the fuck kind of a professor tells their class to do something like that?

“I dunno. She may have been joking. But she said to try it out and see how it feels. I have no idea why I even have to take that class. I’m a fucking music major!”

“The same reason a geology major has to take Psychology, I suppose. I don’t know what that reason is, but it does make every student’s life miserable,” Kyle cracks a grin.

“Yeah, it fucking does. It’s cold outside. Is it always this cold here in November?” Michael asks Kyle.

“Dude, I’m from a place about two hours south of here, so I don’t know about here, but...yeah, pretty much. One year it snowed on Halloween. If you wanted warm weather you should have stayed in Sydney,” Kyle tells him, rolling his eyes.

“I’m glad I came here, though. This place is really nice. And I have friends here, so that’s kind of a plus,” Michael says seriously.

 

It’s December now, and it’s freezing in their dorm. Kyle’s lying under three blankets and he’s still cold. He’s been trying to sleep for three hours now. He’s pretty sure Michael’s asleep already. Well, at first he is. Then he hears a whimper and looks over and sees Michael’s hand moving under the covers, and that’s just fantastic. Now Kyle has to lay here and listen to his ridiculously hot roommate jerk off. He realizes he could just put headphones on and listen to music, and he’s about to reach for the ones on his nightstand when he hears his name. He looks over and Michael hasn’t seen him looking, which means that Michael must be thinking about him. While masturbating. Kyle stares at the ceiling, wondering what he did to deserve being tortured like this. He continues to listen, and he feels like a total perv for doing it, but he can’t really help himself when Michael is whimpering and saying his name, and letting out little whiny sounds.

Kyle manages to stay still for a little bit, but then he hears Michael say “please, daddy” in a whiny, breathless voice and he basically loses all self-control. Kyle gets out of bed and pulls the blankets off of Michael, replacing Michael’s hand with his own. Michael looks shocked at first, looking up at Kyle in surprise, but then Kyle leans down and kisses him deeply, tongues brushing and mouths moving eagerly. Kyle pulls back and sees Michael looking up at him, eyes wide. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Kyle tells him, climbing onto the bed to straddle Michael.

“Are you...do you really want me?” Michael asks, voice quivering, looking up at Kyle, a half-scared-half-hopeful look in his eyes.

“Of course I do. God, ever since you walked in that door and I found out we were roommates I’ve wanted you. You’re so fucking hot,” Kyle says, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s lips. “Why on earth wouldn’t I want you?”

“No one has before,” Michael says quietly, making Kyle pause. Does that mean—

“Wait...you’re a virgin?” Kyle asks, surprised, looking at Michael.

Michael looks away, face red. “Go ahead and laugh,” he says quietly. “Nineteen years old and no one’s ever touched me besides me...and I guess you now.”

Kyle presses another kiss to Michael’s lips. “It’s okay baby,” he says quietly, rubbing Michael’s arms soothingly, trying to calm him. “Do you want me to? I won’t do anything unless you want it.”

“Yeah. Please,” Michael says.

“Okay,” Kyle says, kissing Michael more intently now. His tongue presses against Michael’s lips and Michael opens his mouth immediately, and they’re making out now. Kyle kisses his way across Michael’s jaw, down his neck, and Michael moans when Kyle gets to a spot on his neck just under his jaw. Kyle bites down slightly on that spot, and Michael whines, so he does it a bit more firmly and sucks, leaving a nice mark. “You are so beautiful, baby,” Kyle whispers in Michael’s ear.

Kyle takes Michael’s shirt off, followed by his own, and looks down at the beautiful boy beneath him. Michael’s not skinny or muscular; he’s got just the right amount of pudge and he’s so gorgeous. Kyle kisses across Michael’s collarbones, leaving several marks on the pale smooth skin. Michael’s so responsive, whining and moaning beneath him, and Kyle hasn’t even touched him yet.

Kyle shuffles down the bed, taking Michael’s sweats and boxers all the way off, then does the same with his own. He straddles Michael again, this time both of them fully naked, and he can hear little whimpers escaping Michael’s mouth as he presses their groins together, not rutting, just pressed there. “How far do you want to take this?” Kyle asks seriously. Because Michael’s just admitted to being a total virgin, like never been to second base virgin, and the last thing Kyle wants is for him to regret this.

“Can you fuck me? Like, would that work?” Michael asks.

“I could, theoretically, but it’d probably not be very good for you,” Kyle tells him, and god he wishes he could, wants to feel that, wants to make Michael come on his dick. But that’s simply not possible with the measly two inches he’s packing. He’s never wished to be cis more than in this moment. “Want me to finger you, baby? Or..wait a second, I have something else.” Kyle opens the wardrobe in his room and pulls out the shoebox hiding under a pile of clothes. He pulls out a butt plug, long and thick, and he knows it will make Michael feel good.

“Why do you have that?” Michael asks, giggling, as Kyle holds the black plastic up triumphantly and heads back to the bed with a bottle of lube.

“That,” Kyle says, slicking up one finger, “is none of your business. Just be glad I do.” He rubs the finger against Michael’s hole, just teasing, not pushing inside, and Michael whimpers.

“Please, daddy. Wanna feel you,” Michael begs, and well, Kyle really can’t say no to that, especially not with Michael calling him daddy. Michael begging is probably the hottest thing he’s ever seen though, and sometime he’d like to tease him more. But not tonight. This is about making Michael’s first time good. It’s about Michael, not Kyle.

Kyle pushes his index finger inside Michael, and Michael’s eyes roll back in his head and he lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a whine, a moan, and a sigh. Whatever the noise was, it goes straight to Kyle’s dick. Michael pushes back against Kyle’s finger eagerly, and Kyle has to fight back a laugh at how eager he is. “Easy, princess. I’ll take care of you.” Michael moans at the pet name. “You like that? Like being called princess?” Kyle asks, and Michael nods. “Is it that in particular or just pet names in general?”

“I like ‘kitten’ too,” Michael says quietly, letting out a beautiful whine as Kyle moves his other hand to fondle Michael’s balls. “Oh, shit, I’m so sensitive there, keep doing that,” Michael groans, making Kyle smile as he gently squeezes and rolls Michael’s balls in his hand as he moves his index finger inside of Michael, causing Michael to make the most beautiful sounds, and Kyle’s pretty sure that he’s never been this hard and wet in his life, just from seeing Michael like this.

“God, baby, you’re so hot like that. Look so good with daddy’s finger in your pretty little ass,” Kyle says, and Michael whimpers at the praise. “I’m gonna add another finger now, okay, kitten? Get you nice and open for the plug,” Kyle tells him, withdrawing his finger, making Michael whine at the emptiness, pressing a kiss to the inside of Michael’s thigh. He slicks up his middle finger and presses two fingers back into Michael, watching how easily Michael’s body accepts the intrusion. “Do you do this to yourself, princess? Fuck yourself on your pretty little fingers when you play with yourself?”

Michael just nods, looking fucked-out already, and Kyle’s barely gotten started with him. Kyle begins curling his fingers now, stroking Michael’s walls, searching for his prostate. He knows he’s found it when Michael lets out a loud moan and says, “Fuck, right there, right there, oh my god, please.” Michael’s basically babbling as Kyle continues to rub against that spot inside him, and Michael’s breathing is getting erratic and his whimpers are getting louder until he’s practically sobbing, and Kyle almost forgets why he’s fingering him in the first place, too caught up in the beautiful sounds Michael is making, but he remembers what he’s doing just before Michael’s about to come. Kyle withdraws his fingers. “No, daddy, please keep going, it felt so good, I want to come, please make me come,” Michael says, moving his hips back, chasing Kyle’s fingers.

“Shh, princess, it’s okay. Daddy’s gonna make you come. Just not yet. You can wait a bit, can’t you?” Kyle says soothingly, moving so he’s over Michael, pressing kisses to Michael’s collarbones and lightly biting at a few different spots, testing Michael’s reaction to the biting. Michael must like it, because he lets out a whimper when Kyle bites down on his left collarbone close to his neck and starts to suck, making the first of what he hopes will be many lovebites on Michael’s body. Kyle works his way across Michael’s collarbones and chest, leaving several marks, then he licks over a nipple, seeing how Michael reacts. Michael whimpers, so Kyle latches on and sucks, biting gently, and Michael’s back arches off the bed as he comes untouched, beautiful whines and whimpers escaping him as he paints both his own and Kyle’s torsos with come.

When Michael’s come down from his high, he looks at Kyle, embarrassed. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“It’s okay, princess, don’t be sorry. It happens. And actually, that was really fucking hot. I’m just gonna have to get you hard again now. Tell me if you’re too sensitive,” Kyle tells him, smiling gently and pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s lips. Honestly it’s kind of cute how embarrassed Michael is from coming just from having his nipples played with. And the fact that he seriously came just from having his nipples played with...damn. Granted, he was close already but...that was literally the hottest thing Kyle has ever seen. Kyle’s cock is basically throbbing with how turned on he is, and he can feel wetness from his cunt dripping onto his thighs. He needs to touch himself, but he wants to focus on Michael right now.

Kyle leans down and takes Michael’s soft dick in his hand, stroking, feeling him harden. He takes the head of Michael’s dick into his mouth, moving his tongue around the tip. Michael’s so responsive above him, whining and whimpering, little moans and oh gods escaping him. “Daddy, that feels so gooooood,” Michael groans.

Kyle pulls off of Michael’s dick with an obscene pop and looks down at the older boy. “I’m gonna finger you again now, kitten,” he informs him, finding the lube from where he’d laid it aside and slicking up two fingers, knowing Michael is still loose from before. He slips his fingers into Michael’s tight heat, curling them upwards, and he finds Michael’s prostate on the first try this time. Michael moans loudly as Kyle rubs against the spot. “Gonna put the plug in you now, baby,” Kyle says, coating the black plastic with lube and slipping it inside Michael until it’s fully inserted, the base peeking out between Michael’s cheeks.

Kyle moves so he’s on top of Michael again, kissing him forcefully, and Michael moans. Michael shifts around, getting used to the plug, and then whines loudly, which must mean the plug is against his prostate. He whimpers as he moves his hips, trying to find friction.

“It vibrates,” Kyle says to Michael, having just remembered that fact himself. “Do you want me to turn it on, princess?”

Michael nods his head rapidly. “Yes, oh god, please.”

“Okay, baby,” Kyle says, standing up and grabbing the remote that controls the vibrations. He turns it on and immediately Michael’s back arches and he lets out a filthy moan that cuts off into a whine. “Feel good?” Kyle asks him.

“Oh my god, yes,” Michael replies, eyes rolling back in his head, mouth wide open, moving his hips, rutting against the air.

“I’m gonna ride you now,” Kyle tells him, and Michael groans. Kyle straddles Michael’s hips and grips Michael’s dick, rubbing it against his dripping folds. “Feel how wet you made me?” he asks, and Michael lets out a quiet moan. “That’s because of you. You’re so hot, baby.” Kyle lowers himself onto Michael’s dick, feeling him stretch his insides, feeling so full. Kyle can’t help but moan at the feeling. He moves his hips, groaning as he feels Michael moving inside him.

Michael’s whimpering beneath him, completely caught up in the pleasure of the plug vibrating against his prostate and Kyle’s wet heat surrounding his dick. “Gonna come again,” Michael whines. “I’m so close,” he moans. Kyle moves off of him and Michael groans at the loss of friction on his dick. But then Kyle takes Michael into his mouth as far as he can, till his nose is touching the patch of dark blond hair at the base of Michael’s dick, and that’s all it takes for Michael to come, and Kyle moans at the taste of him as he swallows it all. Michael starts to whimper, now, the plug becoming painful where he’s so oversensitive.

Kyle reaches down and pulls the plug out of Michael. “You did so well, baby. You were fantastic.”

“You didn’t come, though, did you?” Michael asks him, still slightly breathless and spaced-out.

“No, princess, but you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll just go jerk off in the shower,” Kyle says, getting up to go do exactly that.

Michael grabs his hand, though. “I want to make you feel good too,” he tells him.

“Come shower with me,” Kyle says. “You’re covered in come anyway. You can do whatever you want to me then.”

“Can I suck your cock, daddy?” Michael asks Kyle, looking up at him with those big green eyes that somehow manage to look innocent and seductive at the same time.

Kyle groans at the thought. He’s been fantasizing about that very thing ever since he first saw Michael with his ridiculous full pink lips that looked like they were made to suck dick. “Fuck, yes, princess, you can suck my cock,” he says. He takes Michael’s hand and helps him stand to head to the shower. Michael can barely walk; his legs are really unsteady. “I’d offer to carry you, but I don’t think that would end well for either of us,” Kyle says.

“No, it’s fine, I just...fuck I’ve never came that hard in my life. That was fantastic. Okay, let’s go shower, then.”

They head to the shower and Kyle’s dick is throbbing at this point, he doesn’t think he’s ever needed to come this bad. After the water temperature is okay, Kyle steps into the small shower, followed by Michael. There’s not a lot of room in here, but as Michael drops to his knees in front of him and Kyle braces himself against the wall in anticipation, neither of them is really bothered by the lack of space.

Kyle feels Michael’s pretty little hand wrap around his cock, and while Michael doesn’t have very big hands, it still engulfs Kyle’s entire dick. He whimpers at the sight. Michael closes his eyes and leans in, licking at the head of Kyle’s cock and it feels amazing after so long with no pressure on his dick. And then Kyle’s entire dick is engulfed in Michael’s mouth and his hands go to Michael’s hair instinctively, guiding him. Michael moans as he sucks, and it’s the hottest thing Kyle’s ever seen and it feels amazing.

Michael pulls off after a bit and reaches between Kyle’s legs, parting his folds and pressing a finger into him, and Kyle lets out a soft groan because usually when he’s getting head the guy doesn’t want to remember that he has a vagina so it usually gets ignored, but Michael’s fingering him while he’s sucking his cock and it feels so good, so so good, and when Michael sucks particularly hard at one point Kyle’s hands tighten in Michael’s hair, tugging on the bright red strands and Michael moans loudly, the noise barely muffled by Kyle’s dick in his mouth, and that, along with the mere sight of Michael on his knees with his mouth on Kyle’s cock, fucking touching himself (how is he hard again?), is enough to make Kyle come, his body stiffening, back arching, dick throbbing in Michael’s mouth, cunt squeezing down on his finger, and he feels Michael moan as he pulls off. Michael removes his finger and brings it to his lips, sucking on it. “You taste really good,” is the first thing Michael says after he stands back up and moves under the stream of water.

Kyle just stands there, legs shaking a bit, dick still throbbing with the aftershocks of his orgasm, then shakes his head and giggles. “Come here and kiss me,” he says, and Michael does, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and Kyle leans up to meet Michael’s lips, and they stay like that for a while, just kissing, before Michael starts rutting against Kyle. “You already came twice; how are you hard again?” Kyle asks, laughing. “Not that that’s a problem, I’m just...How is that possible?”

“I apparently really enjoy giving you a blowjob,” Michael says, giggling as he nuzzles his face into Kyle’s neck.

“There’s something I want to try but it’ll kind of defeat the purpose of the shower,” Kyle says. “I’d do it in here, but I kind of need more room.”

“What is it?” Michael asks.

“I really want to eat you out. Like ever since the first time I saw your ass I have wanted to eat you out, maybe have you ride my face, until you come untouched. Want to see you come undone from just my tongue in your pretty little hole,” Kyle says, making Michael whimper at his words. “Do you want that, princess?”

Michael nods his head. “Mm-hm. Definitely. But not tonight. I’m really tired. I just...can you just kiss me? I think I can get off rubbing on you like this, if that’s okay,” he says, and he really does sound exhausted.

Kyle nods his head and pulls Michael in closer, positioning them so Michael’s pressed against him and they can still kiss. He feels Michael moving against him, and it’s so hot; he doesn’t even know why he finds it so hot but he does, and he moves his hand to play with Michael’s nipples, since they’re obviously very sensitive. Michael’s panting and whimpering, letting out little ah-ah-ah noises, and Kyle loves seeing him lose control like this. Michael finally stills and comes with a whiny moan, and Kyle really could get used to hearing Michael moan like that. Honestly Michael makes the most beautiful sounds during sex and Kyle really hopes he can hear them every day from now on.

 

After their shower, when they’re both dressed in sweats and long sleeves, they head back to bed. Michael hesitates as he moves to go to his own bed. “Can I...Can I sleep with you?” he asks somewhat timidly, and Kyle smiles. Kyle pulls back the covers of his bed and pats the mattress invitingly. A twin-sized mattress is kind of a tight fit, but luckily Kyle’s not a very large person (unlike Michael who’s six feet tall), and Michael likes to curl up and try to make himself as small as possible, head resting on Kyle’s chest.

Kyle’s uncomfortable with Michael’s head on his chest at first because he’s not wearing his binder, but he realizes that it doesn’t really matter. Michael’s seen him completely naked, more than once, but especially after tonight he shouldn’t be shy of his body around him. Michael’s snoring now, and Kyle runs his hand through the bright red hair, and presses a kiss to Michael’s forehead before going to sleep as well.

 

The next morning isn’t as awkward as Kyle had worried it’d be. He wakes up to Michael already awake but still lying on his chest. He cards his fingers through the messy red hair and presses kisses to Michael’s forehead. “Good morning, princess,” he says quietly.

Michael looks up at him. “‘Morning, daddy,” he says, smiling. Then his smile falters. “Are we...what are we, Kyle?”

“I will be anything you’ll let me be. But I want to be your boyfriend,” Kyle says, looking down at his princess.

“I want that too,” Michael says, smiling hugely.

“Good. Now kiss me,” Kyle says.

They lay there in bed kissing and enjoying each other for a while, and Kyle thinks that Michael is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so there you have it! hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! please leave comments/kudos if you liked it!
> 
> also, there may be a sequel at some point, because there is not enough fic of michael with an original male character, and zero fic of him with a trans guy, so this may become a series or something. i have some ideas. besides...i need to write the rimming scene ;)


End file.
